Lost Souls: Redemption or Condemnation
by MidnightAnimeAngel
Summary: Years have passed since Sasuke left. On a mission, Hurano Sakura comes upon a village that has been annihilated by the man to whom she gave her heart. He stands there, stained with the blood of innocents. Sakura must make her final decision. Char-Death.


Dashing through these abandoned streets, my eyes sweep over the devastation. Once a beautiful village has now become nothing more than ashes and flaming rubble. Anger fills my heart as I see the corpses of innocent children lying lifeless in the street. What sick, twisted monster could have committed such horrors?

A footfall… I turn sharply and my breath catches as I glimpse you. My mind tells me "yes", but my heart screams "no".

I tremble, but not in fear as you seem to believe—I recognize that arrogant smirk—but in fury and horror at the sight of you, standing amidst the bodies, hardened and cruel, blood of innocent victims dripping from the glimmering blade of your Katana.

Inside, I long to scream and beg you to tell me that this situation is not as it appears; but I know the truth. I can feel it radiating off of you, see the twisted, malicious light dancing in your eyes—those eyes that I have dreamed of every night for years. You have grown in stature and your features have matured with age. The boy that you were still lingers, but there is something disquieting about the man that you have become.

I guard my features carefully. I have grown as well. I no longer wear my heart on my sleeve, choosing instead to keep it will guarded. You are not moving to attack, but I stand wary and alert nonetheless, ready to spring into action at any moment.

You've watched me silently up till now, analyzing me as I have you. Now you step forward, lowering your weapon slightly, a small smile tugging at your lips. Something about it seems wrong. "It has been a long time." You whisper softly as you approach. You're voice is still as haunting and addicting as it was all those years ago. I am frozen as you pause in front of me and gaze down into my eyes.

"A blossom such as you should not be in a place she doesn't belong." You murmur softly in my ear. "Go now and do not attempt to fight me. Leave and forget what you have seen."

My eyes widen at your words. How can you ask such a thing of me? For years I have overlooked and made excuses for you. But now… how can I?

With the destructive flames blazing about us and the stench of blood filling the air. With the corpses of the blameless in every direction, how can I turn a blind eye yet again?

I pull back slightly and my eyes meet yours. Deep, cold and indifferent, I used to admire them. Now I see them for what they really are: merciless pits of darkness… a glimpse of hell itself.

"How much…?" I ask. "How much more of this madness must you spread before you will be satisfied?!"

You bring your hand up to caress my face, your fingers cold as ice. "As long as it takes to accomplish my purpose, nothing can come before that."

I force myself not to flinch at the callous sound of your voice. "Killing children?! Slaughtering an orphanage in a poor, peaceful village? How will that aid you in accomplishing your purpose?"

"I must be strong enough to _defeat_ him." You murmur.

I inhale sharply and lower my head, struggling to keep myself in check. "Strong enough to defeat him… and to become so, you will become just like him." I murmur. It is now that I finally see that you are not the man to whom I gave my heart. That boy died years ago, destroyed by his own desire for revenge—a desire that consumed him. You, the man I stand before, are identical in features to the boy I once loves. But your heart is of stone and you're your feelings are fake. Your kindness towards me even now, is all an act. Your smile does not reach your eyes. Nor do your words match your tone. You massacred innocent, helpless people. And I know now, that someday… no matter how near or how far… some day, it will be my village that you have massacred. It will be the corpses of my friends and loved ones strewn throughout the streets, my blood that stains your blade. I know now that you would destroy everything I love without a moment's hesitation… and that's something I cannot allow.

I step back and draw my own Katana. "You ask the impossible." My face is now a mask—perfected over many years of practice—my eyes cold and calculating, impossible to read.

You smirk and cock your head. "Come now, little blossom. One so naïve and pure cannot hope to defeat me."

I frown and stare back at you, my resolve now firm as iron. "You are mistaken traitor. It has been many years since I have been considered naïve. And as for my being pure, you tainted that purity when you betrayed me. My heart carries as much pain and darkness as your own, the only difference being mine still beats while yours has ceased to exist."

With those scathing words, I lunge forward, my blade poised to meet yours. Weapons clash and our bodies twist and turn in a deadly dance.

Time passes and we are both panting and out of breath, beads of perspiration roll down our faces and necks. However, neither of us is willing to back down. You because of your pride, and I because I must protect those I care for.

Our battle is vicious, but pride will always fall to love. As you finally fall to the dust, I kneel atop your injured form and raise my katana, the blade brushing your throat.

I hesitate. Can I really bring myself to destroy you? To take the life of the man to whom I gave my whole heart?

I raise my eyes to meet yours, hoping to find something in them that will justify my sparing you. I am shocked at the smirk on your face.

"You always were a soft one." You murmur. "Let me up now blossom. You have grown since we met last." You raise your face until it is less than an inch from my own. "You are stronger now; you will no longer be in the way. Come with me now, as you wanted to all those years ago. We can be together." Your lips brush mine and I start to tremble, feeling my resolve begin to weaken.

I lean forward only to freeze as you whisper one more phrase. "Together, we can bring Konoha to its knees."

I clench my jaw as I raise my eyes to look directly into your' own and plunge my Katana strait through your heart.

Your eyes widen as you cough up blood. "Blossom?" you whisper incredulously?

"I would _never_ help anyone to destroy Konoha… MY village." I tell you.

"I thought you were in love with me…" you murmur. "You said we had a special bond."

"You don't know the meaning of love." I tell him. "The bond I had before was with the boy I grew up loving, the boy who, though cold, possessed a kind heart. The man who I am now looking at I do not recognize. I don't know you, and I don't want to."

You gaze up at me as your life begins to slip away. "I called you weak…" you murmur. "You have grown stronger that I thought possible."

"It is not a strength that I am proud of." I reply.

"Kind and sweet to a fault…" you give a small, pain filled, yet genuine smile and I catch a glimpse of the boy I loved. "That is something about you that will never change."

"The bonds that I share with my loved ones can never be broken." I tell you. "I still love the boy that exists somewhere inside of you. But I must despise that which you have become."

You nod. "Yes… that is your nature. I wouldn't have you any other way." You raise your face once more and our lips meet for the last time. You pull away and look at me. "My blossom, you truly are impossible to taint." Your voice wavers weakly. "Forgive me, for what I have become… _**Sakura**_."

You fall back into a pool of your own blood, I feel a single tear slip from my eye and run down my face, to fall upon your own still one. "I forgave you years ago." I murmur. "I'll always love you… _**Sasuke**_."

And as your spirit leaves with the first rays of dawn appearing in the dark sky, I could swear I see a hint of a true smile on your features… the most peaceful expression I've ever seen you wear.

* * *

**Came up with this last night and quickly typed it up. Not my best but... oh well. :) Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
